Muramasa (Spirit)
Muramasa (村正, "Village-Just") is the former Zanpakuto Spirit of Koga Kuchiki and has now found himself residing in the soul of Elise Narukami. Appearance Muramasa appears as a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose. He has turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks similar to his tsuba and the design of his clothes. Probably his most prominent feature are his long fingernails. Muramasa wears a long white robe-like coat, somewhat reminiscent of an Arrancar's. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch. Muramasa wears a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe. He wears boots with pointed tips similar to those worn by Gillian-class Menos. Personality Muramasa has also shown himself to be a very mysterious person, as his supposed agendas seem to only hide a deeper goal that not even his allies were aware of. Despite his usually composed self, Muramasa is suffering great emotional pain. His inner world is one of an endless clear ocean with countless columns protruding from the water's surface. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Muramasa apparently has considerable spiritual energy, as evident from his appearance causing several nearby shinigami to become incredibly unnerved from it. Muramasa, and by extension Elize, is able to use his spiritual energy in order to perform unique effects. *'Spiritual Threads': In battle, Muramasa has demonstrated a power that creates multiple invisible spiritual threads that he can manipulate to bind a person to the ground. It can also be used as a defensive method against strong attacks like a Shinigami's Bankai technique. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through a reflection of a reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. If the image is distorted, the threads will disperse. *'Illusions': By feeding his spiritual energy into a person's mind, Muramasa can distort the person's five senses, preventing them from perceiving things clearly. By looking into the target's soul, Muramasa can use the target's memories against them by creating a powerful illusion to distract and torment the target. Only those who blocks off their emotions before the spell takes effect or have enough familiarity and spiritual energy can repel it. Master Swordsman: As seen from his short skirmish against random Shinigami, Muramasa has considerable skills as a swordsman, as he was able to fight on even grounds with several seated opponents with a single hand. Even when his strength is wavering, Muramasa is still highly dangerous, easily able to take down dozens of Menos Grande. Enhanced Speed: Muramasa has shown to be quite fast, as he is able to keep up with a Shunpo expert like those found in the 2nd Division. Keen Intellect: Throughout Muramasa's time in Soul Society, he has repeatedly shown himself to be a highly crafty individual. He is a powerful strategist and manipulator, able to fool enemies and allies alike to suit his needs. These talents allow him to formulate plans well in advance to stay steps ahead of his enemies. Zanpakuto Shikai: The release command is "Whisper". Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. : Shikai Special Ability: Upon release Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360 degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area causing all Zanpakutō in that area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielder's will and attack their allies or even turn against their own wielder. This power is shown to affect around ten individuals at once. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing one's "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible Reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. *'Yūkōjōchū Muramasa '(有鉤条虫村正, "Hooked Tapeworm Village-Just"): Upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests its true form into the real world. Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and can even manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear her call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Elize's command. :*'Zanpakutō Manifestation': Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the Zanpakutō of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. This is done by removing the energy stability between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions.